


Consultation

by EmeraldRaptor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Office Sex, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRaptor/pseuds/EmeraldRaptor
Summary: Her deadline was approaching, and this was the first time she felt she had more on her plate than she could manage.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Hela (Marvel)
Kudos: 17





	Consultation

Her phone rang, and this immediately set off a panic in her.

"Val", as everyone called her, looked at her phone. Another alarm. On the screen there was "2 weeks, thesis". She smacked the screen with her finger, shutting down the alarm, and looked around her. She stood in a spacious coffee shop, but barely any people were in. The barista was idly looking at the window. Few people she recognized as students were sitting around. Some appeared on the edge of falling asleep. Others appeared shaky, rattled, with their hands fidgeting, or gripping their books too hard. Yes, it was finals time already. She heard a barista call out, and then reached the counter where her enormous blue thermos was steaming. The barista behind the counter smiled at her. Were she not as anxious as she was feeling at the moment, she would definitely have tried to speak to her. Instead, Val merely smiled, gave her a "Thank you" and left the coffee shop. 

The university campus was almost surreal at those times. It was either too loud or too quiet. This was her first semester teaching, and she didn't miss being on finals. However, this time it seemed she had plenty of reasons to panic on her own. Her thesis was due in two weeks, and her feedback had been mostly positive. Mostly. 

"This section could be better" "The statement needs clarifying" "You're gonna need more sources". All of them valid, and worth following. But Val had felt her squeezing her brain clean of ideas already. And with her needing to review her students' assignments, she felt she would need another prescription for her glasses soon enough. The last time she tried to take a nap and could only see letters stacking on top of one another.

For now, it would be another night for her at her office and possibly the library as well. The enormous thermos she had suddenly seemed like the first of many more.

* * *

The library was huge, bright, and quiet. Enough bookcases to cover a city block. There were chairs and tables at the center of the stacks, and a spiral staircase going to the second and third floor, as well as towards the basement. Val had a sizeable amount of books, most of them heavy, but relatively new tomes. She lugged them around in a spare backpack she kept at her office. She was sitting down, three books already opened, her laptop in front of her. She was browsing through a very interesting chapter about gene sequencing, and finally she felt some of the edge taken off of her. She looked at her wristwatch. 17:01. Had she even eaten? 

She typed away at the laptop, and around her it seemed less and less people were sitting around. She appreciated the silence. At her references tab, she noticed that one was highlighted in red. "Shit" she muttered to herself. Val nearly had forgotten to get a research paper from the archives. She quickly packed everything inside of her backpack. She had never had anything "go missing" in the campus, but she decided not to run the risk. Her back hurt as she got her backpack on, and made her way down into the archives.

The archives was probably the quietest place in campus. Huge oak bookcases rose to the ceiling, sections covered behind new plastic doors. She walked up to the counter. The librarian was one serious looking man, who Val knew was usually friendly and cheery. 

"Hey Lawrence." She said, reaching for the paper list in her pocket. "Do you still have this?" He nodded, and paced away to find the book.

And then, she walked in. There was no mistaking the sound of stilettos on the floor. 

Val looked at the corridor. 

A tall figure was walking towards her. She wore her hair in a dark braid, held by a sharp-looking green and black ornament. A green shirt and a black jacket adorned her figure, with a matching set of pants. There was a golden watch circling her wrist.

"Hello there." Her voice sounded like velvet. 

"Hi, Doctor." Val replied. The woman towering over her leaned forward and pat her on the shoulder. 

"Busy, are we?" Hela inquired. 

"You know how it is. Seems it never ends."

Hela smiled. "At least in some weeks we'll have the summer break." 

"I suppose."

"Are you ok, dear?" 

Val looked away. "Yeah... Yeah just tired."

Hela smiled, but said nothing.

Lawrence came back with the book. After signing her name and packing it into her already heavy bag, she left.

"Good luck dear." Hela said.

"Thanks, professor." Val replied, barely stopping to look at her, and walked towards the exit.

* * *

Her office was small, but adequate. She had an antique desk, a cozy leather chair, and another chair next to a small bookcase, which she also used for her class documents. Next to the desk were piles and piles of books. 

Right now she was typing away, three books open, scrambling for references and trying to not make it all sound so convoluted. She decided she needed to check the book from the archives, and reached for her bag.

Inside there was a book she did not recognize. It was heavy, and old. The cover was barely legible, but she could make out "Mythology". She was puzzled, and double checked. The genetics book was just below it, so Lawrence couldn't have handed her the wrong book. And she suddenly remembered...

Doctor Hela. 

She must have been so distracted in the archives and somehow taken her book. She grabbed it, and immediately got up. Hela was not someone who she wanted to piss off.

Luckily for her, the Literature office was only two buildings away, so it wouldn't be a mad dash across campus.

"Just my luck." She grunted to herself, and started to walk.

* * *

The Literature office was empty, and locked. She found it odd that department would be abandoned, but she assumed it was pretty late. It was very likely only she was keeping the Biology office running. The thought of the office being locked while she was outside crossed her mind, immediately shooting off a panic in her, for which she sprinted back to the building. However she stopped herself, as she remembered she requested for the office to remain open, and the cleaning crew wasn't coming that night.

"Get a fucking grip, Val" she told herself, and grumpily walked to her own department.

Dr. Hela was standing outside, lit cigarette between her fingers. She puffed some smoke, and smiled when she looked at her.

"Miss Val." She said.

"Sorry!" Val replied, in a panic. "I just ran to your office with your book. I don't know how I missed you. Anyways, I'm so sorry, it must've fell on my bag or something."

"Oh it's quite alright." She responded. "Thank you, dear."

There it was again. "Dear". Val's own partners had never called her "dear" and had it stick. With Hela it only seemed... natural.

"Not a problem." She said, with a small giggle. Hela arched an eyebrow. 

"So might I ask, what are you working on?" 

"Thesis."

"Topic?"

"It's about genetic theories, and how it could be applied to plants."

"To what end?"

"Interesting" She said, with a smile. While Hela had a tendency to sound petty, or insincere, this time she appeared perfectly normal. "Could I take a peek?"

This intrigued Val, but assumed Hela simply wanted to give her some input. She decided to let her, word from a literature doctor might as well be a big help. 

"Sure. Come on in." And Val guided her towards the office. There were only dim lights in the building, and quiet. She opened the door, letting Hela inside. Hela walked next to Val, looking over her shoulder to the computer. She leaned near, scanning the document carefully. This close, Val looked at her differently. She appeared so... regal. And the glisten of her lips in the low light, it was different.

Hela suddenly turned to her. "I'd say you have some really solid material here. Plus I like your structure."

"Thank you." She smiled, trying to hide the break in her voice. 

"Are you nervous, dear?" 

She gulped. The doctor had her dead to rights. 

"To be honest. Yes. Teaching takes a lot out of me. I like it. But my thesis has been a giant boulder that's been on my back for a while. So... I need to finish it."

"Oh darling. You are on the right path. And teaching, well. It is taxing." The older woman put a hand on her shoulder, and made a concerned face. "You feel tense. Turn around."

"Excuse me?" She yelped.

"You heard me. Trust me."

She gulped, more noticeably. Hela smiled, and looked her over. 

"Sure." Val replied, and turned her chair around, looking at her wall. Two steady hands gripped her tenderly, and firm thumbs dug into her shoulders. "I used to have really bad posture problems." The thumbs made her way to her shoulder blades, pressing with more strength. "Last thing you need is that atop of things."

"Thank you."

"Plus... it helps with the giant boulder." Hela said, lowering her head next to her ear. "You have an awful amount of pressure on you, dear." Now her voice was more of a whisper. Val felt warm, and her shoulders become almost magically loose. Her hands gripped the edges of the chair. "See now, here." Fingers traced down the back of her neck, to her lower back. "Is where you have to be careful." Her thumbs pressed at the edges of her spine. It was forceful, but the touch left a trace of warmth, and comfort. 

Val moaned.

Hela stopped.

"Fuck..." Val didn't even turn around to face her. Her cheeks became flushed. "It's jus-"

"Completely fine." Hela said. Val knew she meant it. No hints of malice, or laughter in her voice. Still, she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. 

"Maybe I should just continue at home." Val said, as she closed her laptop.

Hela sat on the desk, next to her laptop. Val froze. A pair of long, slender fingers touched her chin, an index and a thumb cupping it. She lifted her face, not entirely on her own volition. 

The woman atop the desk smiled. Her eyes were narrow, and the shadow on them made them appear bigger. They were fixated on Val. It was as if her face was being scanned, feeling the gaze leave a mark. The woman then took her glasses in her hand, and gently set them at the opposite edge of the desk. 

"What are you doing?" Val inquired, her cheeks redder than before.

"You have beautiful eyes." Hela replied, her fingers still on Val's face. 

"I don't..." She was at a loss of words.

"Should I stop?" Hela asked. Her tone was certainly teasing, but with an air of respect to it. Val looked at her. "I only wish to help." Their eyes met, and time was less than an afterthought.

"No. Please don't stop." Val asked. There was the whisper of excitement in her voice. Hela's thumb touched her lower lip, then circled her mouth. Val kissed it, covering the tip of it with her mouth. Hela smiled, excitedly. She gently pushed the thumb towards her. Val looked at her, taking more of it in her mouth, her tongue slowly making small circles on it.

"Good girl." The doctor said, taking her finger out of Val's mouth, and into her own. She licked it, and wiped it on Val's shoulder. Her hands grabbed the sides of her arms, pulling her up. Hela opened her legs, and Val stood. She grabbed Hela's waist, hoisting herself up. 

They connected with a deep, long kiss. They closed their eyes, and kissed one another slowly. Hela's tongue touched Val's lips, who responded with her own tongue. The pace picked up. Hela's hand was on the back of her head, where she grabbed a clump of hair, pulling her lover ever so closely. Val let herself go. Being guided by someone else was rare. In this case, it was welcome. Hela smelled vaguely like whiskey, and smoke. There was also a scent of flowers. It drove Val crazy. The kiss continued until they were horizontal, Hela laid down on the desk. 

"Oh dear". Her raspy voice hissed, parting the kiss. "Who could've guessed this?" She smirked, eyes focused like dagger's on Val's. Her heart raced, and there was heat flowing like wine right through her. Fingers caressed the professor's jaw, reaching her neck, and followed by her shirt. Button after button, Val could see more of her. A black and gold lace bra that probably cost more than a month's salary, covering soft, pale skin

"Enjoying the view?" Hela asked, as she reached under Val's blouse. She felt her sturdy abs, and bit her lip. Val undid a couple buttons, pulling it over her head. She wore a modest blue bra, which covered a modest bust, with gorgeous light-colored skin. But her arms, and her abdomen were strong, polished from years of sparring and occasionally swimming competitions.

They locked eyes. Both felt the same thing. A heat. A thrashing. And the weight of it all crashing down. Val took her bra off, and lunged at her lover. They kissed messily, leaving smudges of lipstick around their mouths. Hela's arms clung to Val's back, gripping her shoulder blades, and slid her hands down to her chest, gently cupping her bust. As the kiss progressed, she pinched on her nipples a little, enjoying the noise she made as it happened.

Val stopped, reaching with her hand to undo the doctor's belt. She did so while staring right at her, enjoying the touches she was receiving. Her hands lowered the pants down to her upper thighs, and touched her cunt with a slow steadiness to it. While their eyes met, the movement took on a rhythm, and her fingers moved in and out of her, thumb pressed atop her clit. She kissed her, enjoying the moans that sometimes escaped from their kiss. Suddenly there was more movement, Hela's thumb messily rubbing her pussy through her already wet underwear.

They were both in bliss. Raw, and uncontrolled. There was only the touch of each other, and the sounds of ecstasy in the air. Val continued until she opened her eyes, looking at Hela beneath her. Her face was red, eyes closed, and her mouth open as she let out more moaning. She smiled, feeling content, and irrevocably excited of the sudden shift in mood; her cold, and menacing lover turned into a mess, all because of her. She leaned down, cupping Hela's cheek, and kissed her, as she mustered more thrusts into her.

Hela came strongly, almost yelling in pleasure, and pulled Val as close as she could. She whimpered into the kiss, slowing down. The kiss was returned, until Hela gently pushed her away.

"Let me get up." She said, less in a reprimand and more as a request. Val got up, expectant. Hela was up, exposed, and smiling. "Your turn" She said, as she started removing her bra. Hela revealed a pair of perky breasts, as she set her bra to the side. As Val took a step forward, she put her palm up, pressed it against her breast. "Don't be impatient, darling." Idly, Val wondered if she intended this as a challenge, but decided to wait.

The pants came off, and then the rest of her underwear. She had a small patch of hair, which was cut into a straight line, almost, but not quite, covering her sex. She walked slowly towards her, hair in a ruffle, eyes focused on hers. Hands grabbed her shoulders, pressing her back towards the wall. Another kiss, albeit a brief one, ended with her own bra being removed, and tossed on the chair. She fiddled with her skirt, but was stopped. Hela held her hands in hers, and said "Allow me" as she let her go, getting down on her knees. 

Val looked down at her as she was laid bare, her cunt only covered by a blue pair of panties. Hela's thumb slid on the fabric's fold, caressing her lower abdomen. As she teased her, Hela leaned forward, kissing her abs, in no particular pattern, as her finger slid up and down her mound. Hela looked at her, and softly bit the edge of her panties, lowered them down to the ankles. A soft, lightly trimmed mound stood, wet and almost expectant.

Suddenly Val was overcome by intense pleasure, Hela eating her out with a passion, holding her ass firmly. She felt her tongue, her fingers, and an ever growing wetness. Her hands grabbed a clump of her hair, pulling her close. There were no hold barred, she felt as if she was being split with pleasure, and moaned louder than she ever had. The feeling stopped, as Hela got up, mouth wet, curled into a smile. Both leaned to kiss each other, giggling when they almost bump their foreheads, and then Hela cupped her head with her left. Her right hand remained steadily fingering her, fast, hard, as her mouth followed suit. Val was almost being pushed towards the wall, her eyes closed as she whimpered into the kiss.

Hela bit into her lip, and all of her defenses dropped. She came hard, trying not to scream instead of moaning. The fingers inside her curved up, making her climax more intense. They returned to the kiss, becoming slow as she collected her breath. Hela appeared as if she was sharing that breath with her, savoring it. She opened her eyes, looking at her new lover. She smiled, and leaned forward on her. Hela played with her clit, sending shivers down her spine. She guided Val as she sat on the chair, pulling her to sit atop her lap. They remained there for a moment, regaining their breathing.

Hela caressed Val, gently touching and kissing her back. 

"Did that help you focus, dearest?" She said. Val turned back, with a wide smile, and planted a kiss on her pink lips. 

"I'd say that's the best help anyone's given me."

"Good." She said, her hands now around her waist, pulling her into an embrace, which was followed by comforting silence. Val looked at the time.

"I've never been fucked like that." Hela said, evidently happy. 

"Neither have I." Val said. A part of her expected to feel concern after noticing the time. But right now, all of her worries had left her body, replaced by a pleasant heat, and the touch of the professor.

They remained in that embrace for another moment. 

"I wish we could stay like this. Just... still."

"I'd say that would be impractical. My place would be much better." Hela said, as Val laughed into her arms. Another kiss.

"Maybe... I mean, I could use more feedback on my thesis."

Hela cocked an eyebrow.

"Well. I'd expect to receive something for all my hard, professional work."

"Oh. I can't wait to give it to you..."

They kissed, and time began to move again.

* * *

3 weeks later, Hela knocked on her office door. Val looked up from her stack of books, meeting her eyes with a smile.

"Miss Brunn." Hela said. "Are you busy?"

"Of course not. Come on on."

Hela walked towards her, pecking her on the cheek.

"So? What did they say?"

"My thesis... They just loved it. They told me despite a few bits where the theories were far too deep... it was all that they wanted."

"Honey." Hela said, leaning again to embrace her, and kissing her on the cheek again. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you." She let herself into the hug, and kissed Hela's cheek.

They split the embrace after a moment, and Hela looked at Val. "I think a celebration is in order." 

Val smiled broadly. "Maybe something small, no?"

Hela cocked her eyebrow. "Maybe... it will be a surprise." She replied, as she gave her a flirty smile. 

They looked at each other, content, and the air felt pleasant. 

"I have to leave early today." Hela said. "But I should have dinner ready for you at 8." 

Val froze, and giggled into her hand. "Is that so?"

"Oh yes. And if I were you I'd ask to get tomorrow off. There is much to celebrate!"

She leaned forward, and kissed her again.

"And there are so much more ways I want you to have me."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's...


End file.
